Optoelectronic devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), photodetectors, etc., are semiconductor devices that generate light from electrical excitation where electrons and holes combine or can absorb light. III-Nitride based LEDs, such as gallium nitride (GaN) based LEDs, have been widely used in numerous applications due to their ability to output light having wavelengths in the ultraviolet (UV), blue, and green spectrums.